The Wolf and The Rose
by pur toujours
Summary: The first time Sansa had left the North had also been the time where she discovered that perhaps she didn't want to be married to the heir of a Lord but the heiress of one. The second time Sansa left the North had also been the time that she realized that titles mattered not because she was a wolf and she would have her rose and her rose would give her a crown.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa remembered the first time she left the North. She was ten name days old and she was visiting the Riverland's, her mothers home, to meet her Lord Grandfather. He was a tall an imposing man but shared the same kind look about him as her older brother Robb had at his young age of seventeen name days and as soon as they had arrived and the formalities were done with he showered them all with present saying that they were from the name days that he had missed. Robb and Jon had each gotten a fine set of swords with their houses words on them "Winter is Coming", Bran had gotten a practice bow and promises of archery lessons by none other than Lord Tully himself, Arya still being barely older than a babe had gotten a fine necklace with both their Lord Fathers and their Lady Mothers house words on it to remind her of where she comes from when she's older Lord Tully said, and Sansa had gotten the most beautiful of silks and ribbons all the way from the Free Cities and Dorne.

The first time Sansa had left the North had also been the time where she discovered that perhaps she didn't want to be married to the heir of a Lord, perhaps she wanted to be married to the heiress of a Lady. Lilianna had been the name of the heiress, Lilianna of Harrenhal, the only child of the late Lord Harroway and the sole heiress to Harrenhal. Lilianna was already a beautiful girl of fourteen name days with flowing brown locks, skin paler than the moon and eyes as bright as the sky. Lilianna had been Lord Tully's ward so that she would learn to rule Harrenhal until time that she married. Sansa had never actually spoken to Lilianna choosing to instead admire her fro a distance until it was time to travel North once more. Six more name days passed without a single thought going to the beautiful ghost of Harrenhal, without a single thought to a girl or boy in fact, six more name days passed until she was to leave the North again. King Robert had demanded that her Lord Father be hand to the King in payment of her direwolf, Lady, staying alive after the "attack" on Prince Joffery and the Queen demanding Lady's head. Bran and Arya were to accompany their father to Kingslanding as well, while Robb, Jon, and Rickon were to stay in Winterfell with their mother. Robb had to learn the ways of being the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, their father had forbidden Jon to go south a long while ago for an unknown reason and their mother had refused to let Rickon go, saying that he was still just a babe and that going to the south too soon would turn him into a true summer child. Sansa had no idea why she was required to leave home but she held her tongue and asked no questions.

* * *

It took a full moons turn to reach Kingslanding and by the end of it Sansa had reached her wits end with the Prince thinking that even baby Rickon didn't cry as much as the Prince did, not even when Shaggydog had to be put out to the kennels or when their father told him that they were going south and he was to stay home. Kingslanding was far too warm for Sansa's comfort and she was glad that her mother had new dresses made from the lightest of cottons for her "Father" Sansa said when Kingslanding came into view, "Where are we to stay during our... Visit here?"

"I should imagine that we're to stay in the Red Keep. Why do you ask?" Eddard replied, jumping off of his horse and helping Sansa off of hers while Bran struggled to follow his lead and help Arya down who simply jumped off like their father and shoved her younger brothers shoulder

"But is that not where the Royal apartments are?" Bran questioned "That they are, but as I brang you three with me there simply isn't enough room the Hands Tower and Robert has given us permission to reside in the Red Keep with him" Eddard explained before drawing the three closer as he knelt to the ground,

"Listen and listen well. The south is not like the North and we are not free to say what we want, the walls have ears as do the gardens, so keep your words close to your chest and you mightn't melt yet."

"Yes, father" Sansa, Arya and Bran replied in unison

"Alright, follow Jory and he'll show you around. Not you, my winter rose" Eddard said clasping his hand on Sansa's shoulder. When Jory, Arya and Bran had disappeared, Eddard dragged Sansa through a maze of roads and side roads until they were in a dark corner "Robert wants me to give you the Prince's hand in marriage." Eddard whispered "No" Sansa replied and folded her arms over her chest, "I will not"  
"Nor would I let you, nor would your mother. But the Prince _will _try to court you and you _must _be polite about declining his advances, okay? I am going to have Jory escort you everywhere if you are not already accompanied, I don't trust the little monster nor should you" Eddard finished with a firm kiss to her brow before pulling her off again "Lady Sansa" A boyish voice called from behind her and her father, making them both grimace before turning around with polite smiles "My Prince" Sansa said, dropping into a curtsey "May I escort you to your rooms?" Joffery asked, holding his arm out "I'm sorry, Prince Joffery, but I have already promised my daughter that I would show her and her brother and sister to see the knights practice." Eddard spoke before Sansa could open her mouth, "Perhaps another time"  
"Perhaps" Joffery said, barely holding the sneer off of his face before storming off

A moons turn passed with Joffery trying to court her at every turn until King Robert organized a tourney in Sansa's name from Joffery, noble families from all over Westeros were to attend and bring their best nights to fight against each other. Curtains were being dyed, banners sewn and food prepared for the next month until, finally, the tourney day was upon them and Sansa was to dress in a white and grey cotton dress with a decorative silver direwolf embossed chest plate

"Good morning, Arya, good morning Bran" Sansa said, entering the private dining room, "Are you excited for the Tourney? I've been told that the Knight of Flowers is to attend" She asked more so to Bran than to Arya and smiled when Bran went on excitedly about it, it was perhaps the only reason she was standing this if not to see the smile on Bran's face when they entered the Tourney yard. Sansa didn't really understand the rules of a Tourney, nor why they were deemed so interesting. It was like watching her brothers play at war in the snow of Winterfell, she thought

"Good morning, everyone" King Roberts booming voice called out and a hush fell over the crowd, "I am glad to see you all arrive here safely in time for our new Tourney here, Sansa's Tourney, named after the love of my son's heart" the crowd cheered, "Hopefully the men you brought will entertain her, she is of the North after all, she's seen men tougher than all of us Southerners combined" Robert laughed, "Well, let it begin"  
Knights jousted, melee, arched and fought for what seemed like several life times before the last competition, a jousting match between Ser Loras Tyrell, the knight of flowers and a beast of a man they called The Mountain. Ser Loras galloped over on his mare of gold to match his hair and gave her a rose straight from his cape that was made of flowers that would slowly fall to the ground. Ser Loras had won easily which sent the Mountain into a rage as he beheaded his black stallion and went for the Knight of Flowers. Sansa had already ran off with half the women after seeing the poor stallion beheaded

* * *

"Why are you hiding, little bird?" A beautiful voice asked and Sansa looked up to see soft, doe brown eyes peering down at her

"I didn't wish to see the poor knight get hurt after the poor horse" Sansa replied

"The poor knight is perfectly safe, little bird" The girl told Sansa

"How do you know?" Sansa asked

"The poor knight is my darling brother. Margaery Tyrell of High Garden," Margaery introduced herself "Who might you be?"

"Sansa Stark of Winterfell" Sansa replied

"Pleasure to meet you, Lady Sansa" Margaery said with a smile, "Would you like to accompany me to tea in the gardens with my grandmother? She is always going on about the Starks of Winterfell, the Kings and Queen's of winter and breeders of the hardest knights in Westeros"

"I would love to" Sansa replied


	2. Chapter 2

Many moons turns had passed in Kingslanding and Sansa was missing Winterfell more than she thought possible. Kingslanding was always bustling with sweaty crowds, the weather too hot and dirty beyond belief. Sansa missed the quiet, the cold and the cleanliness of Winterfell, especially when the Prince demanded that she ride with him through Flea Bottom

"To show the people their future Queen" He said and Sansa struggled not to scoff at him The people of Flea Bottom were all skin, bones and bad smells and yelled insults at Joffery all the while he was yelling them back. It got to the state where Sansa was sure that there was going to be a riot until she got off of her horse and kneeled in front of some of the tiniest children she had ever seen

"What are your names?" She asked politely but didn't receive a reply, "I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell and I was very shy too, when I was your age. But I don't mean you any harm, I just mean to give you a gift. Do you all like lemon pastries? They happen to be my favourite and I'm afraid I brang much too many for just me to eat. Would you like them?" Sansa walked back to her horse and dug through her bag and pulled out various things before giving the pastries to the young children and stood to talk with the older folk

"You being here have disrupted all of our work" One grumbled in a thick accent that Sansa could barely understand

"I'm terribly sorry" Sansa apologized and handed him a small purse, "Promise that you'll distribute it evenly? I know it isn't much but it may help"  
The man opened the purse and looked in awe at all of the Gold Dragons and Silver Stags in there

"You can't give them that" Joffery all but screeched

"It comes from my personal coffers, my Prince, I wish to help" Sansa said

"Just this once. Get on your horse and lets leave these savages" Joffery sneered

From that day on the people of Kingslanding admired Sansa more than their own Prince and if the whispers rang true, more than their Queen. Sansa would often walk the streets with Jory, eat food from the Pot-shop and bakery's and would buy from the town rather than from the castle when she needed anything. She had Margaery a necklace made from one of the Blacksmiths, it wasn't anything spectacular like either of the Lady's were accustomed, but it was beautiful all the same and Margaery wore it every day.

"Sansa, walk with me in the gardens" Margaery said

"Where are you taking me?" Sansa laughed as she was pulled along by Margaery through the twisting and turning gardens

"Be patient, sweet girl" Margaery replied, smiling over her shoulder at Sansa. Not long after, Margaery stopped suddenly making Sansa crash straight into her "Some women like tall men, some like short men, some like hairy men and some like bald men. Gentle men, rough men, ugly men, pretty men... pretty girls. Most women don't know what they like until they've tried it, and sadly so many of us get to try so little before we're old and grey"

"Why are you telling me this?" Sansa smiled at Margaery who attempted to smile back but it came out more as a nervous grimace than anything

"Because I don't want to be old and grey before I know what I like" Margaery said and without giving Sansa time to reply, Margaery gently clasped the back of Sansa's head and slowly lent forward, giving Sansa enough time to pull away if she wanted to, and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. The kiss soon turned passionate with tongues meeting for the first time, hands exploring places that they had never been before and lungs struggling to get air

"Wow" Sansa breathed when they pulled apart, their foreheads resting together

"I know" Margaery replied breathlessly, "I've wanted to do that for the longest time"

"Do it again" Sansa replied, pressing her lips against Margaery's again

"Sansa" A voice calling through the gardens made the girls spring apart not a moment before Ned calmly stood in front of them

"Yes, father?" Sansa asked

"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes" Ned smiled, not paying the slightest attention to Margaery before pulling something from behind his back, "Open"

"It's beautiful" Sansa whispered, taking the light blue and white rose into her hands gently, "How did you get it here?"

"I sent a raven to your mother asking if any of you forgot anything and she sent this back for you" Ned replied

"Thank-you" Sansa said with a sincere smile

"I'll leave you two be then, the King should be on his way back from his hunting trip" Ned departed

"I've never seen anything like it, not even in Highgarden. What is it?" Margaery asked

"It's a winter rose. They don't grow anywhere other than Winterfell, it's too warm otherwise. The Godswood is full of them" Sansa replied, handing it over to Margaery, "It'll only last today, we're lucky it lasted the journey here"

"It's beautiful"

* * *

Moons had passed with Sansa and Margaery getting closer with one another but the closer they got, the more the King tried to force the betrothal upon Sansa

"What are we going to do, Margaery?" Sansa asked

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do about our relationship?"

"What do you want to do about it, Sansa?" Margaery asked, reaching to take hold of Sansa's hand

"I don't want us to be a secret but the King wants me to wed the Prince" Sansa said, tightening her hold on Margaery's hand

"Well, not even the King can stand in the way if he thought we were already betrothed" Margaery replied, "My Grandmother would not mind, she would see it as becoming more powerful even if we were to explain the real situation to her. Would your father and mother mind?"

"I don't think that they will. The old gods have no rules regarding this and we abide by the Old Gods. Is it not too soon though?" Sansa asked

"We wouldn't really be getting wed. The world would just think we would. Neither of us are heirs so it matters not to the new gods. We could pretend that it isn't a union we both want, rather, we're doing what's best for our families" Margaery said, kissing Sansa's forehead, "Truth be told, I want to get to know you, I want to actually love you before we wed. If we wed."

"I want the same" Sansa replied, "How are we to do this?"

"Go explain to your father and I'll go explain to my Grandmother. I'll come to you when I'm done"

* * *

"Father, I need to tell you something. In private" Sansa said softly to her father who nodded and led her beneath the castle to a room with Dragon skulls filing it

"What is it, Sansa"

"I've recently entered a courtship. But the King wants me to wed Joffery and we won't be able to deny him forever and I'm really interested in the person I'm seeing so we've come up with a plan. If we fake being betrothed to each other, not even the King can get in the way of too powerful house joining." Sansa explained quickly

"Would you wed this person? Really wed this person?" Ned asked

"I would, yes. Not now, I want to fall in love father." Sansa said "May I know the name of this person?"

"Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden" Sansa replied in a voice so quiet that Ned barely heard her

"Mace Tyrell's daughter?" Ned asked

"Yes"

"He's the Warden of the South. Imagine that, the daughters of the Wardens of the North and South to be wed" Ned said, "Are you sure about her, Sansa? There will no turning back from this, not while the Lannisters are on the throne"

"I'm sure"

"I'll write your mother then."

* * *

"Sansa is getting older, Ned, I can't have my boy wed to an old crone" Robert joked, "Let's just have them wed already, they would be a fine match"

"Sansa is betrothed to another" Ned replied, "I was keeping it quiet until it was official. It became official last night."

"You knew what I wanted and you went against me?" Robert snarled

"This union was forming before you suggested that Sansa wed Joffery" Ned spoke calmly, "To retract it for her to wed another would start a war that would be unnecessary"

"To who?" Robert demanded

"Margaery Tyrell of Highgarden"

"A girl? You're wedding your daughter to a girl?"

"Sansa is not my heir, nor is Margaery Mace's heir. We both have more than one son to rule our seats so my daughter is not tied to anyone to produce more heirs, I want nothing more for my children to happy with their partners, Robert, and while Robb may have to wed someone of my choosing the rest will choose their own" Ned said

"This could be seen as treason, Ned"

"If the union wasn't already in planning, it could be"


	3. Chapter 3

"Come to Highgarden with me" Margaery spoke in a hushed voice with her lips touching Sansa's temple

"Hm?" Sansa murmured

"I have to go back to Highgarden. I want you to come with me." Margaery said, pulling away from Sansa and gently tilting Sansa's face

"When?" Sansa asked

"Half of the guard leaves tomorrow to scout ahead for us and then the day after we leave with the rest of guard"

"I'll have to ask father but if he says yes than I'd love to join you" Sansa smiled, kissing Margaery's cheek before leaning back against her chest and continuing with her needle work, "Tell me about Highgarden?"

"I'm not sure where to start. We have singers, pipers, fiddlers and harpers making music all the time. We have fields upon fields of all sorts of flowers, mainly golden roses, as far as the eye can see and it smells absolutely wonderful. Willas breeds the finest hounds and horses you could imagine, he gifted me with the very first Mare his Stallion had ever conceived for one of my name days. I'm not sure what else to say. Tell me of Winterfell?"

"It sounds lovely. Our castle was built atop of a natural spring which keeps it warm through even the harshest of winters. There isn't many flowers because of how cold it is, but you've seen our winter rose. On warmer days, Robb and Jon would take us to one of the hot springs a half days ride into the woods. At first mother wouldn't let them but then our wolves grew and she knew they would protect us better than any guard would. Winterfell isn't anything extravagant, it's not the way of the North but it's home and I find it breath taking"

"What is the way of the North?" Margaery asked

"Cold, hard and unforgiving. Winter is coming." Sansa smiled up at Margaery

"Winter is coming" Margaery repeated, "Growing Strong, the dullest words of any house. Winter is Coming, that's memorable. We do not Sow, strong, strong those houses. Dire wolves and Krakens; fierce beasts. But a Golden Rose Growing Strong? That strikes fear into the heart"

"That sounds like something your Grandmother would say" Sansa laughed, "Shall I call you the Princess of Thorns?"

"You think you're funny do you?" Margaery grinned, wrapping one of her arms around Sansa's waist tightly and used her free hand to tickle Sansa's side while the girl squirmed and giggled in her grip

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry" Sansa laughed and looked up at Margaery before pressing a soft kiss against her lips

"Go ask your father you silly girl, Grandmother will need to make the arrangements as soon as possible" Margaery replied, kissing Sansa's cheek

"Why don't you come with me?" Sansa asked

"Because your father doesn't like me"

"Yes he does, he's like that with everyone" Sansa rolled her eyes

"I think he wants to kill me"

"He just doesn't talk much"

"Or smile"

"Stop sulking and come with me"

* * *

When Sansa and Margaery reached the outside of the rooms the Starks were staying in they could hear banging, shouts and metal meeting metal before Sansa threw the door open to see her father trying to fend off four of the Kingsguard, distracting two of them which gave Ned the opportunity to put his sword through them before the other two started again

"Get of here, Sansa" Ned yelled, pushing one of the Kingsguard off of him when the other grabbed Sansa and held his sword to her throat

"Come with us or I will cut her throat right now" The Kingsguard breathed, pressing his sword harder against Sansa's throat until a drop of blood ran down

"Let her go" Ned snarled as he watched the blood drip down his daughters throat

"Drop your sword" Sansa let out a whimper when she felt the sword cutting into her throat, the noise from Sansa seemed to snap Margaery out of the stupor she was in and in one smooth motion, Margaery had a knife in her hand and was stabbing the Kingsguard in the side of the neck and grabbed Sansa into her arms while Ned slashed at the last remaining Kingsguard

"Sansa, are you okay?" Ned asked, all but ripping Sansa away from Margaery to examine her throat

"I'm fine, father. Where are Bran and Arya?" Sansa asked, scanning the room

"With Jory on their way back to Winterfell. I didn't know where you were otherwise you would be with them" Ned replied and watched as Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa's waist from behind, "You saved my daughter. I owe you my life"

"You owe me nothing" Margaery replied, kissing Sansa's temple

"You will both need to leave Kingslanding" Ned said, "They came for me for treason against the crown, I have no doubt that they will come for you two next"

"But the King-" Sansa started

"Is dead and the Queen rules" Ned cut her off

"Come with us." Margaery said

"That will only bring the Lannisters to Winterfell faster. Robb is not ready yet, I doubt he ever will be but I can give him more time" Ned spoke softly, looking at Sansa,

"Go to Highgarden. Your mother will take Bran, Arya and Rickon to the Riverlands while Robb and Jon go to war."

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell" Sansa said, fighting to keep the tears out of her eyes

"Robb and Jon will be in Winterfell" Ned replied

"Come with me, father please" Sansa pleaded

"I can't" Ned said, kissing Sansa's forehead before turning to Margaery "Keep her safe. Promise me that you'll keep her safe no matter what"

"I promise, Lord Stark" Margaery said with a curtsey

"It is I who should be bowing to you" Ned commented, "I love you, Sansa"

"I'm not leaving without you" Sansa sobbed, clutching onto her fathers arm

"Take her" Ned said to Margaery who looked like she was close to tears as she pulled Sansa off of him and dragged her out

* * *

"Let me go" Sansa screamed, fighting against Margaery

"I'm sorry" Margaery whispered as she struggled with Sansa and leant against the door when she finally managed to push Sansa into the rooms the Tyrell's were staying in

"He's my father" Sansa voice cracked, "He's my father and I need him. Let me go to him, please just let me go to him"

"I'm sorry" Margaery repeated

"What's going on out here?" Olenna asked and stood silent for a second when she seen the state of the two girls, "What happened?"

"Lord Stark is to be arrested for treason" Margaery said as she stood braced against the door, "We got to their rooms and he was being attacked by four Kingsguard members. He killed two before one got hold of Sansa and threatened to slit her throat. I killed him."

"Did anyone else see?" Olenna asked

"Just Lord Stark" Margaery replied

"We have a day or two to leave without seeming suspicious than" Olenna murmured, "Take her to your room, calm her down "

Margaery sat with Sansa on her lap, sobbing against her neck for the better part of an hour before the girl finally went to sleep and Margaery could go speak to Olenna

"What's going to happen, Grandmother?" Margaery asked

"Lord Stark will be executed, the North may or may not rebel. I can't really say, it all lays on how the North reacts to their lord being executed" Olenna replied,

"We can't leave Kingslanding until tomorrow afternoon. I've forged a letter from Mace saying that we're needed in Highgarden urgently as something has happened to Willas"

"Is there anyway we can help Lord Stark?"

"I am really, truly, sorry child" Olenna replied sadly before patting Margaery's hand, "Go pack, we'll need to leave as soon as possible"

* * *

"What's going on?" Sansa asked the guards who were leading them to the courtyard

"I'm not sure, Lady Sansa, the Queen has told everyone to gather in the courtyard" The guards led Sansa and the Tyrell's to the front of the crowd while the Queen addressed them before a set of doors opened and Eddard Stark was pulled to the front, causing murmurs amongst the people until Ned stood in front of them, hands bound behind his back

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell stands before you today accused of treason against the crown" The Queen spoke in a strong voice, "He gave his word to my late husband, your king, that he would protect the Prince's and the Princess but before King Robert's blood was cold he plotted to kill them and take the crown for himself. Just last night he murdered four of the Kingsguard in attempts to slay King Joffery in his sleep. What say you, Lord Stark?"

"I deny all claims of Treason except for defending myself against the Kingsguard men you sent to kill me in my sleep" Eddard spoke in a voice full of conviction

"This man has denied his crimes in the sight of the Gods and man. What is to be done with him, King Joffery?" The High Maestor said

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Nights Watch, to be stripped of all titles and land and serve the realm in permanent exile. She wishes me to be merciful. But she has the soft heart of a women, as long as I am your King, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Ilyn, bring me his head" Joffery spoke loudly and clearly, with a snarl on his face as he ordered Ned's head

"No" Sansa screamed, pushing her way to the front until she was being held back by Loras, "Let me go, let me go" Sansa screams rang through the courtyard as Cersei made Joffery look at her and murmured to him, Varys ran to the King and Sansa's screams got louder when they forced her father to his knees. When Ser Ilyn put his hood on, Sansa managed to break free from Loras and run past the guard to her father until she was held back

"No" Joffery's voice said quietly to the guard who was trying to pull her away, "Make her watch. I want her fathers traitor blood to splatter her face."

The guard looked torn between doing what was right, getting Sansa away and doing what his vows made him swear to do, to always abide by the Kings word. Eventually, he forced Sansa down to her knees and gripped her hair to make her look at her father just as Ser Ilyn swung the sword down onto Ned's neck. Sansa's scream would go on to be heard in Flea Bottom and make the hearts of everyone in the courtyard bleed as they watch the girl that was always so happy and polite scream for her father, the man that protected them with his life on numerous occasions

"Let me through" Olenna Tyrell demanded and shoved the guard away from Sansa and gathered the young girl in her arms as she stared at her fathers head on the floor

* * *

Olenna helped Sansa into a cart with Margaery and Lady before sharing soft words with Margaery that Sansa wasn't bothered to hear before they were sent off without Sansa knowing where they were going

"Sansa?" Margaery spoke softly, as though she was scared that if she spoke too loud that Sansa would break, "Sansa?"

Margaery knew she wasn't going to get an answer from Sansa anytime soon so she just pulled Sansa against her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. By the time they had reached Highgarden three and a half days later, Sansa had still not said a word nor had she ate

"I need a writing tools and the fastest bird you have." Sansa spoke in a rough voice

"Of course" Margaery said and told the nearest servant to fetch them, "May I ask why?"

"I need to write to my family. Let them know I'm safe. Tell them to let me know they're safe."

"Come, mother prepared my rooms for you." Margaery said and led Sansa through the twisting and turning halls before arriving at a large, mahogany door with roses carved into it. Sansa ignored everything and went to sit at the desk and began to write furiously while Margaery sat on her bed and watched. It felt like a life time until Sansa finished writing and sent the letter off before sitting with Margaery

"Talk to me, Sansa" Margaery pleaded, "Don't keep it all inside"

"I watched my fathers head drop to the floor. I have no idea if my little brother and sister made it home alive. I'm in a strange land that I've never been too before. For the first time in my entire life, I want to kill. I want to kill the Queen and the King and the Prince and the Princess and everything they hold dear" Sansa spoke with no emotion in her voice

"Your family will be perfectly safe, they have the entire North as well as the Reach and probably the Riverland's backing them now. Grandmother sent our best and fastest riders after Bran and Arya last night, we would have gotten word back if they hadn't found them and in any decision you make, I'll support you which means everyone who supports my family will support you" Margaery spoke softly, "If you want them dead, they will die."

* * *

Sansa had been in Highgarden for a moons turn before she left Margaery's room for the first time since arriving and she had decided to wonder around the gardens until she found somewhere to sit with Lady to read the letter her mother sent her. Robb had gone to war as soon as news of their father reached Winterfell leaving Catelyn to rule Winterfell and teach Bran how to rule in his steed. The letter her mother sent was short, telling her that Robb had been named King in the North and that be was marching to Oxcross to meet part of the Lannister in battle.

"There you are" Sansa heard Margaery's voice say and could imagine the smile on her face, "I wondered where you had gotten off to"  
Margaery took a seat besides Sansa and smiled when Lady dropped her head in her lap, "It's funny that you chose here to sit though, out of everywhere"

"Why?" Sansa asked

"This is where the last weir wood tree once stood, before one of the Targaryen Kings made us chop it down" Margaery commented and leant her head against Sansa's shoulder, "Its nice to see you out of our room"

"Nothing was going to get done with me stewing in self-pity" Sansa said, "I'm afraid I lost myself for a while there. More like a summer girl than a Lady of the North"

"You'll always as fierce as a direwolf in my eyes" Margaery said and laughed when she followed Sansa's eyes to Lady who was now trying to chase a butterfly, "Maybe not that one"

"I am sorry, Margaery" Sansa said softly, picking Margaery's hand up and kissing the tips of her fingers

"For what, my love?"

"Acting the way I have been" Sansa replied, "I've been taking my anger and frustration out on you and that wasn't fair"

"I understand why you did, you don't need to apologize" Margaery said

"I do, and I promise it won't happen again. I love you" Sansa whispered the last part so softly Margaery could scarcely hear it "I love you too, darling" Margaery said with a broad grinned and all but launched herself at Sansa

Months passed as Sansa stayed in Highgarden, slowly starting to smile more and laugh more freely with Margaery until she got a letter in a hand she couldn't place _Queen Sansa,_  
_I feel as though I owe it to your family to inform you of this grave news before you hear it from another. King Robb and Lady Catelyn have both been murdered in the Twin Towers at the wedding of your Uncle Edmure to one of the Frey girls. The last that I had seen your brothers and sister they were in safe hands with Jory Cassle and a few more of Robb's men that I do not know the names off, they had their wolves with them. I am terribly sorry to be the one to tell you this but you must come home to Winterfell, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell_  
_Yours faithfully,_  
_Torrhen Karstark_

"Margaery, I need to get to Winterfell as soon as possible" Sansa told Margaery, handing her the letter and beginning to pack her meagre things

"Oh, Sansa" Margaery whispered with a hand covering her mouth

"Margaery, please. The North may as well be unprotected without a Stark in Winterfell" Sansa pleaded, trying to keep her mind off of the deaths of her mother and brother "We'll leave in an hour" Margaery said and gave Sansa a quick kiss before leaving the room to find her grandmother

* * *

They made it to Winterfell in record time with the people of Winterfell rejoicing at having at least one Stark back and Sansa immediately went to the Blacksmith to request that he make her and Margaery a set of matching swords

"Do you want to see where the winter roses are grown?" Sansa asked when they had gotten settled in the castle and led Margaery through the gods wood to the field of winter roses

"They're beautiful" Margaery said, kneeling down to inspect one

"Sit with me?" Sansa asked, sitting in the middle of the field and handing Margaery her shawl wordlessly

"What's on your mind?"

"My father, mother and brother are dead because of the Lannisters. Everyday we have to send more men out to fight the Lannister armies and everyday we have to burry more men because of the Lannister armies" Sansa spoke slowly

"Yes, but they have to bury more of theirs, my love" Margaery said

"What would you say if I were to propose that we take the iron throne for ourselves? We're already Queens of the North, why not be Queens of the entire realm?" Sansa said, looking at Margaery

"I'd say that you're even more perfect for me than I ever thought" Margaery grinned


End file.
